


It's going tibia okay

by IndigoJuly



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoJuly/pseuds/IndigoJuly
Summary: After Alex breaks her leg fighting Reign, Lucy and Maggie get the day off to take care of her (no not like that). Just pure fluff.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 21
Kudos: 69





	It's going tibia okay

Lucy gaped down at the cast on Alex’s leg. “Kara and Winn have no imagination. You’ve got a huge blank cast and they just sign their names in black? This is a travesty!” 

Alex glanced down at her right leg. It was currently propped out in front of her as she reclined on the chaise section of the couch. “Well they’re distinctive at least?” 

Kara’s signature in cursive was flowy and punctuated with a heart. Winn’s was in messy capitals and if someone didn’t know better, read more like “WINE” than “WINN”. And Brainy’s wasn’t even in English. He didn’t seem to understand the point of writing his own name on Alex’s cast, so the binary 1’s and 0’s translated into :).

“Well we’re going to make everyone else so jealous of your cast,” Maggie said, bringing markers and joining Lucy on the floor in front of the couch.

“A rainbow pack of sharpies, huh?” Alex wasn’t sure if she liked the glint in Lucy’s eyes. “You know, I don’t think I’ve had a cast seriously decorated since I was a kid.” 

“Well you're in luck today. You'll never want to take this off after Maggie and I are finished decorating it."

Alex's amusement at her girlfriends' confidence slowly progressed to awe as they filled in the white cast.

"Are you saying you didn't believe in our artistic abilities, Alex?"

"I mean, you were JAG and now DEO. Doesn't leave much free time for art."

"I picked up a thing or two about what looks good by hanging around James. Maggie's the one who can really draw, though."

"I just look good since you're so bad in comparison," Maggie smirked. 

There was no way Alex was going to let her get away with that deflection. "Maggie, this is really, really good. Where'd you learn to draw like that?"

Maggie's head ducked down as she felt a blush erupt over her face. These two got past her defenses and filled her chest with something warm and fuzzy much too easily. "Ah, it's nothing really. I was saving up money to move out of Blue Springs, you know, and it was something I could do easily when I wasn't working. I don't draw much these days anymore though."

"Well you haven't lost it, that's for sure. You should draw for us sometime, if you want. And Lucy, don’t think you got away with that either. You helped make this too. It wouldn't look the same without you." 

Lucy looked away for a second, but grinned. "Alright Danvers, you win. So, what do you think? Enough to make everyone jealous?"

Alex smiled down at her girls, bending her uninjured left knee up beneath her chin and resting against it. "Absolutely. It looks really awesome guys, thank you."

They smiled back and joined her on the couch. Alex shifted to the left to give Lucy space between her and the end of the couch. Lucy settled in with her arm around Alex's shoulders, relaxing into the warmth. Maggie bracketed Alex to the left. 

"Wanna watch something, babe?" Maggie asked, squeezing her uninjured leg.

"Mm, one of you guys pick something."

Soon enough, Alex started to relax. She sighed happily as Lucy’s fingers tangled through the hair at the nape of her neck. When Maggie threw a blanket over them, she let the warmth sink in and draw her eyes closed.

Some time later, she woke to find Maggie snoring softly in her lap and Lucy scrolling through Netflix. She was a little stiff but the thought of waking Maggie? She’d feel almost as guilty as she would waking up a dog. Instead, she stretched her arms out a little and then busied herself braiding a small plait through Maggie’s hair. 

Unfortunately, she could not control her stomach. A loud growl had Maggie shifting onto her back and groaning up at Alex. The way she gazed up, face open and peaceful with slow blinking eyes made Alex’s breath catch. She moved her hand to sweep away stray strands and Maggie nuzzled into her palm when she let it rest against her cheek. 

“Sorry I woke you.”

“It’s ok,” Maggie said, sighing as Alex scratched behind her ear. “Sounds like you need some food.”

“Probably,” she conceded. “Which means you need to get off me so I can get up.”

Lucy chuckled. “Oh no you’re not, Danvers. Broken leg means you’re staying on this couch. I’ll go heat up some food.” She stood, inviting a gust of cold air in under the covers but quickly tucked the end back in.

“I’m not completely incapacitated, I can walk around my own apartment.”

“Don’t worry, Maggie will stay and keep you company on the couch.”

“Yeah, you can cuddle me here to make up for waking me.” 

It was two against one, and admittedly, staying on the couch with Maggie in her lap was thoroughly convincing. She acquiesced with a playful groan, burying her face into Maggie's neck. She felt a warm hand trail up from her shoulder to cradle the back of her head. Alex sighed happily as Maggie played with her hair, running her fingers through the ends and tugging gently on the roots. 

"Lasagna for dinner sound good?" Lucy called from the kitchen. Alex and Maggie hummed their agreement.

"Alright, up." Alex pulled back and coaxed Maggie up from laying in her lap to straddling her. "Mm, much better." 

And then Maggie's lips were on her neck, featherlight and gentle, moving up to her jaw, settling on her cheek. She kissed her softly at first and then deeply, until they were both out of breath and had to break apart. Alex smiled, eyes a little dazed, and pulled Maggie in closer. Wrapped her arms around Maggie and pressed her check into the silky brown hair.

Maggie’s arms tightened around her as well. “I love you. I love kissing you, holding you.” 

Alex relaxed into the words, let them wash over her and lift her up, light and floaty. “I love you too,” she murmured.

The sound of the microwave opening had Alex sighing against Maggie's chest. "Guess you'll have to get off me so we can eat…"

"Break it up, kids," Lucy said, carrying two plates to the coffee table and quickly going back for the third, plus the bottle of pain meds and water. “Meds first, then food.” Alex quickly swallowed some pills and took the plate from Lucy.

She scrunched her nose at the color of green on her plate. “My tibia got snapped in half by Reign and you’re making me eat vegetables?” 

“Yes, your body still needs vegetables. And no, the tomatoes in the sauce do not count.”

Grumbling, Alex poked at the veggies but speared one and put it in her mouth. 

“Good girl,” Lucy whispered in her ear, then laughed as Alex choked and blushed. She rubbed Alex’s back soothingly and had the grace to look a little apologetic when she was fixed with a glare.

They ate and talked on the couch for a bit, eventually abandoning their plates on the coffee table to watch the show they had fallen asleep to. After a few episodes, they settled in to cuddle Alex gently, always careful of her leg. 

Alex ended up turned sideways on the couch, uninjured leg folded under her while the injured one hung off the edge. This time, Lucy sat in front of her, cradling her face and kissing her slowly. Maggie pressed against her back, tracing patterns that roamed from Alex’s thighs to her stomach and sides. 

“Time for bed?” Lucy asked after Alex pulled away to attempt to suppress yet another yawn. “We can get ready for bed and then keep cuddling there.”

“Yeah, can you grab my crutches?” 

“Of course, babe.” 

Lucy helped Alex up and Maggie handed over the crutches. After she went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and took more pain meds, she found pajamas already laid out for her.

“We figured a t-shirt and boxers would probably be the easiest, given your cast,” Lucy said. 

“That’s perfect. Help me with my pants?”

Maggie went to brush her teeth while Lucy helped Alex undress, carefully stretching her yoga pants and underwear over the cast and then easing the boxers (Maggie’s T-Rex ones) up her legs. “Can I take off your shirt too?”

Alex grinned. “Sure thing, Lane. Just remember that the plan is to cuddle and sleep.” 

Lucy’s eyes twinkled as she got to Alex’s shirt. “Oh I know, Danvers. But since you’re bringing it up, it’s a good thing that you were the one who broke their leg since you’re always on the bottom anyway.”

“I distinctly remember how much you liked it the last time I was on top of you.”

“Mmm, that’s exactly why I’m pampering you so much now. So you can heal up quickly and ride me again.”

“What’s this I here about riding?” Maggie returned from the bathroom with a raised eyebrow and began changing into her pajamas. 

“That it’s unfortunately off the table for this one until she gets better.” 

“Good thing we’re creative and have multiple positions,” Maggie hummed. “By the way, I’m done using the bathroom, Lane.”

“Thanks, babe.” Lucy pulled Maggie in for a lingering kiss, then reluctantly broke away to get ready for bed.

Maggie carefully set Alex’s crutches against the wall and joined her in the middle of the bed, covers already drawn back courtesy of Lucy.

“Here, lift your leg.” Maggie placed a couple pillows underneath, elevating the cast above Alex’s heart while she laid on her back. Maggie moved back up the bed and pressed herself up against Alex’s side. 

Lucy smiled at the sight of her girlfriends cuddled together when she returned. She drew the covers up over Alex and Maggie and snuggled under them on the other side. Alex hummed contently as she was surrounded by the two people that made her so safe and so cared for. 

“Leg still doing ok?” Lucy asked.

“Yup. And feeling a lot better today thanks to you guys. This was exactly what I needed today. I love you both so much.” 

“You deserve all the pampering, babe. I love you both, too.”

“Agreed. And I love you both, three.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Annabethsgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabethsgirl/pseuds/Annabethsgirl) for requesting this fic! Hopefully I did ok. I realized that I haven’t really written fluff without emotional hurt so it was fun to try, and I ended up having a lot of fun writing it (sorry for my bad pun title though!). This was a good fic to get some past tense practice in again, too. I had gotten stuck in present tense and forgot how good past tense can feel.


End file.
